prettylittleliarsfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
01/01 Pilot
Pilot was de eerste aflevering van Pretty Little Liars en werd in de Verenigde Staten uitgezonden op 8 juni 2010. De aflevering duurt 44 minuten en is in Nederland ook te zien via Netflix Nederland. In de aflevering krijgen we eerst meer duidelijkheid over wat centraal staat in de hele serie, namelijk de verdwijning van Alison DiLaurentis, het populairste meisje van de vijf vriendinnen. Vervolgens krijgen we van iedere 'liar' een korte introductie. Aria is teruggekomen na een jaar IJsland en komt een hele leuke jongen tegen in een bar; Ezra Fitz. Ezra blijkt later haar leraar Engels te zijn en dit zorgt meteen voor de nodige spanningen in hun relatie. Hanna is veel afgevallen in vergelijking met vroeger. Waar zij vroeger nog 'Hefty Hanna' genoemd werd en niet populair was, is zij nu samen met Mona Vanderwaal het populairste meisje van de klas en heeft ze een relatie met Sean. Emily wordt vriendinnen met het meisje dat nu in het huis komt wonen waar Alison tot voor haar verdwijning gewoond heeft: Maya St. Germain. Emily heeft een relatie met Ben, maar de vraag is of deze relatie stand zal houden of dat ze Maya als meer dan een vriendin alleen ziet. Spencer is een hardwerkende meid - zowel qua sport als qua studie. Ze heeft de hele schuur gerenoveerd en mag daar gaan wonen, totdat haar ouders hier een stokje voor steken door Spencer's zus, Melissa, en haar verloofde, Wren, in de gerenoveerde schuur te laten wonen. Dit zorgt voor irritaties bij Spencer. De vier meiden hebben geen contact met elkaar gehouden na de vermissing van Alison, omdat Alison eigenlijk hun verbindende factor was. Als het lichaam van Alison gevonden wordt, komen de meiden toch weer in contact met elkaar en op de begrafenis komen ze erachter dat ze allevier berichten hebben ontvangen van een zekere A'''. Geen van hen weet wie A is, maar hun vriendschap wordt wel weer versterkt door deze A en de dreiging van A om hun geheimen uit te lekken. Overzicht thumb|leftDe serie begint met een scene van de nacht van Alison DiLaurentis' verdwijning. Spencer Hastings, Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin en Emily Fields zitten in de schuur van Spencer, waar zij een logeerpartij hebben, als zij plotseling geluiden van buiten horen. De stroom was uitgevallen en ze gaan kijken. Het blijkt Alison te zijn die hen heel erg laat schrikken. Ze lachen en grappen erom en drinken wat van de drank die Alison mee had genomen. Middenin de nacht wordt Aria wakker en ze ontdekt dat Alison en Spencer er niet meer liggen. Hanna en Emily worden ook wakker en op dat moment komt Spencer om de hoek vanaf buiten en zegt dat ze gegil dacht te horen en nu Alison nergens meer kan vinden. Dan vindt een grote tijdsprong plaats, naar een jaar na de verdwijning van Alison. Aria is teruggekomen naar Rosewood, na een jaar in IJsland te hebben gewoond met haar ouders (Byron Montgomery en Ella Montgomery) en haar broertje (Mike Montgomery). Thuis, terwijl Aria en haar moeder dozen aan het uitpakken zijn, hebben ze het over de eigenaardigheid van de 1-jarige verdwijning van Ali. Als Ella weggaat, vertelt Aria haar vader dat ze zijn geheim zal bewaren. Aria zet haar broer Mike af bij de lacrosse training, voordat ze naar een lokale bar gaat. In de bar loopt ze tegen een poster aan van de vermiste Alison. Dan ziet ze een leuke afgestudeerde jongen van Hollis College, Ezra, die een aantal stoelen van haar af zit. Ze praten samen over hun reizen naar Europa, vooral over IJsland, muziek en hun liefde voor de Engelse literatuur. Ezra vertelt dat hij les geeft in Engels, maar vertelt niet waar. Ook Aria is vaag over waar zij naar school gaat. Hun ontmoeting eindigt op de toiletten, waar ze zoenen. Bij het lokale winkelcentrum zijn Hanna en haar vriendin Mona Vanderwaal aan het winkelen. Hanna komt Spencer tegen en maakt van de gelegenheid gebruik om bij te praten. Ze steelt dan een dure zonnebril, terwijl haar vriendin Mona een shawl steelt. Op dat moment, volgt een man van de beveiliging Hanna uit de winkel, maar om haar haar tas te geven die ze binnen had laten staan. Hanna lacht onschuldig en zij en Mona vertrekken, angstig maar opgelucht. Byron zet Aria af voor haar eerste dag op school, en terwijl ze in de auto zitten vertelt hij Aria dat hij van haar moeder houdt en dat hij een fout heeft gemaakt die hij niet nog eens zal maken. Dan krijgt Aria een flashback naar de zomer dat zij en Alison op een gemene manier Mona hadden afgewezen om vervolgens Aria's vader, Byron, in de auto te zien met een andere vrouw, kussend. Op school is Emily de eerste die Aria bijkletst over alles wat ze gemist heeft terwijl ze weg was, onder andere dat de andere drie meiden die vroeger haar vriendinnen waren (Hanna, Spencer en Emily), geen contact meer met elkaar hebben sinds Alison's verdwijning. In de tussentijd is de voormalige dikke Hanna veranderd in het poplairste meisje van de klas, samen met de vroegere nerd Mona, die ook een make-over heeft gehad. Dan komt Aria erachter dat de leuke, jonge afgestudeerde jongen die ze heeft leren kennen in de bar, haar nieuwe leraar Engels is, Mr. Fitz. Ze staart hem vol ongeloof aan. Ook Ezra is geschokt en mompelt "Holy crap" als hij haar ziet, waardoor de andere klasgenoten weten dat er iets aan de hand is. Op dat moment gaat de telefoon van Aria, en is zij de eerste die een bericht krijgt van "A", die haar wil laten weten dat zij op de hoogte is van de ongeoorloofde relatie tussen Aria en Ezra. Aria verdrijft de spanning in de klas door zich te verontschuldigen voor het geluid dat haar telefoon maakt, en hoopt dat daardoor de les kan beginnen. Ondertussen bespreekt Emily de terugkomst van Aria met haar moeder, Pam Fields, die duidelijk zo veroordelend en controlerend is als een moeder - ze maakt een opmerking over de roze pluk die Aria vroeger in haar haren had en dat de moeder van Aria haar "er zo bij liet lopen". Emily wordt door haar moeder naar de St. Germains gestuurd om een mand te brengen als welkomstgeschenk. De St. Germains zijn nieuw komen wonen in het huis van Alison DiLaurentis. Daar ontmoet Emily de dochter van de St. Germains, een meisje met veel lef, Maya. Ze helpt Maya met de verhuisdozen en beide meisjes vertellen over hun vriendjes. Als Emily weggaat, kust Maya haar echter. Maya is ook erg overtuigend en krijgt Emily zover om voor de eerste keer wiet te roken. Op hetzelfde moment, moet de perfecte student Spencer strijden met haar zus' nieuwe verloofde, Wren. Melissa geeft haar zus een compliment over haar renovatie van de schuur, waar ze zo druk mee bezig is geweest de afgelopen maanden. Dan laat ze heel terloops vallen dat zij (Melissa) in de schuur gaat wonen waar Spencer eigenlijk in zou gaan wonen, omdat haar ouders dat zo beloofd hebben aan Melissa. Wren is gevoelig en bezorgd, terwijl Melissa grijnst. Melissa en Wren gaan inderdaad in de schuur wonen. Later, ziet Spencer Wren buiten roken en is ze sarcastisch over dat hij beter zou moeten weten als een geneeskunde-student. Ze raadt het goed dat Melissa niet weet dat Wren rookt. Ze flirten een beetje met elkaar, waarbij Wren de volgende dag zelfs zover gaat dat hij Spencer een massage geeft terwijl ze in haar bikini in de keuken staat en klaagt over spierpijn. De twee laten elkaar meteen los wanneer Melissa binnenkomt. Spencer flirt terug door te zeggen dat Wren de eerste vriend van Melissa is die ze aardig vindt (nou ja, bijna...). Op school ontmoet Aria Ezra alleen in zijn klaslokaal, om hun relatie te bespreken. Ezra voelt dat Aria zijn hand probeert te pakken en is niet voorbereid om een ongeoorloofde relatie met een student, terwijl Aria hem probeert te overtuigen dat hij ook iets tussen hen voelt. Maya en Emily gaan samen wandelen, en Emily deelt haar gedachten over Alison en haar verdwijning met Maya. Het is moeilijk voor Emily om de achtergebleven spullen van Alison te zien terwijl ze worden afgevoerd in een container. De volgende dag op school na de zwemtraining, vindt Emily in haar kluis een brief van "A", om haar te laten weten dat ze de kus van de dag ervoor gezien heeft. Spencer sluit haar kluis dichtbij Emily en ziet dat Emily staat te staren. Ze vraagt of alles goed gaat, maar Emily ontkent dat er iets mis is. Bij de Montgomery's thuis, zijn Ella en Byron goed opgeschoten met het uitpakken van de dozen. Ze praten over hun terugkomst in Rosewood, en Byron onthult dat hij bang is dat zijn vrouw en hij niet meer zo close zullen zijn nu ze terug zijn, terwijl ze dat in IJsland wel waren - in IJsland kenden ze niemand en waren ze veel op elkaar aangewezen. Hij vertelt echter niet helemaal waarom hij bang is dat hun relatie in Rosewood bedreigd zal worden. Zich niet bewust zijnd van de nuance, is Ella het eens met Byron dat de aanpassing moeilijk zal zijn, zeker nu ze weer zo dicht wonen bij het huis van Alison en het voorbijrijden van het huis vervelende herinneringen op zal roepen. Ze verklaren hun toewijding aan elkaar en knuffelen met elkaar onder het genot van een glas wijn. Later die avond, terwijl ze vanuit haar slaapkamerraam kijkt naar Melissa en Wren die elkaar kussen, krijgt Spencer een anonieme e-mail van "A", om haar te laten weten dat hij of zij Spencer's jaloerse gevoelens ziet en dit niet de eerste keer is. Spencer krijgt een flashback naar de zomer dat Melissa haar toenmalige vriend Ian Thomas had. Ze had samen met Alison en Hanna in de keuken gestaan, terwijl Ian en Melissa binnenkwamen. Opeens had Alison aangekondigd dat Spencer iets wilde onthullen, maar Spencer ontkent dit, geïrriteerd en boos door het botte verraad van haar zogenaamde vriendin. Spencer had Ali's vage bedreiging tegengesproken met een dreiging om iets los te laten over Ali's betrokkenheid in "The Jenna Thing". Terug in het heden, kijkt Spencer schuchter uit het raam, met het paranoïde gevoel dat ze gestalkt wordt. Ze ziet dan een golvend beeld van een blondharig meisje door het raam van het huis waar voorheen de DiLaurentis' familie woonde, en snakt naar adem: "Alison". Die nacht belt de politie aan bij Hanna, om haar op te pakken voor diefstal van de dure zonnebril. Ze hebben haar gezien op de beveiligingstapes. Op het politiebureau wil ze bijna snoep gaan eten, maar ontvangt dan een bericht van "A" die haar wijst op verleden toen ze nog overgewicht had. Nu hebben allevier de meiden een bericht gehad van "A". De man op de zaak, detective Wilden, heeft zijn zinnen vooral gezet op Hanna's net weer single moeder, Ashley. Hanna wacht op het bureau tot Ashley Hanna vertelt te vertrekken. Buiten het politiebureau zien ze heel veel politieauto's haastig vertrekken - met sirene's aan. In de auto, geeft Ashley Hanna een preek voor haar fout, en herinnert ze Hanna eraan dat Rosewood is niet vergevingsgezind als het gaat om geschade reputaties. Ze heeft door dat Hanna gestolen heeft om haar vaders aandacht te krijgen, en niet omdat ze de zonnebril zelf niet kon kopen. Ashley zegt tegen Hanna dat ze de situatie onder controle heeft en dat Hanna niet mag bekennen dat ze iets gedaan heeft. Dan worden de politieauto's gevolgd naar Maya's huis, waar ambulances op straat staan. Het lijkt alsof heel Rosewood naar die plek is gekomen om te zien wat er gebeurd is. Emily loopt voorbij iedereen om te kijken wat er aan de hand is, doodsbang dat er iets is met Maya, die net de trap af komt. Maya vertelt dat Alison is gevonden en Emily is opgewonden - totdat Maya vertelt dat haar lichaam is gevonden. Een brancard met een lichaam in een zwarte zak erop wordt langsgereden. De liars zoeken elkaar op en bespreken de gekte. Terug thuis, zit Hanna op de bank ijs te eten, met haar ogen strak op de tv gericht, terwijl het nieuwsbericht over Alison wordt voorgelezen. Blijkbaar is haar lichaam gevonden onder het tuinhuisje in de achtertuin, die onder constructie was in de zomer dat Alison verdween. Plotseling komt Ashley heel luidruchtig het huis binnen, met Darren Wilden, de politiedetective. De twee zoenen en ze lopen de trap op, terwijl ze hem begeleid naar de slaapkamer. Ze kijkt een keer om naar Hanna, die haar schuldig aankijkt vanaf de bank. De volgende dag wordt een uitvaartdienst gehouden in de kerk van Rosewood. Jessica DiLaurentis groet de vier liars en bedankt hen dat ze gekomen zijn. Ze zitten allemaal samen, tussen honderden bewoners en verslaggevers. Net voor de dienst zoekt Ezra Aria op om haar te condoleren. Aria kust Ezra voorzichtig, voordat ze wegloopt. Hij trekt haar weer naar zich toe en kust haar naar behoren, waarmee hij het signaal geeft dat hij wil dat hun relatie doorgaat. Tijdens de uitvaartdienst biedt Hanna haar heupfles aan aan de liars en bekennen zij aan elkaar dat zij allemaal bericht hebben gehad van "A". Jenna Marshall arriveert, samen met Toby Cavanaugh, tot hun volslagen schok en ook voor Jessica is dit een verrassing. Na de uitvaartdienst stelt Darren Wilden zich voor aan de liars, hoewel Hanna geen introductie nodig heeft. Hij laat hen weten dat de zaak van Alison niet langer een zaak van vermissing is, maar een moordzaak. Op een enge manier laat hij de meisjes weten dat hij hun verklaringen opnieuw zal lezen en hen in de gaten houdt. Op dat moment krijgen de meisjes allevier tegelijk een bericht van "A", die laat weten dat zij hen ook in de gaten houdt. Hun grootste angst is dat "The Jenna Thing" uitkomt. Kanttekeningen ... Berichten van A Een overzicht van de berichten van A tijdens deze aflevering: In relatie tot andere afleveringen ... Trivia ... Cast * Aria Montgomery × Lucy Hale * Emily Fields × Shay Mitchell * Hanna Marin × Ashley Benson * Spencer Hastings × Troian Bellisario * Alison DiLaurentis × Sasha Pieterse * Veronica Hastings × Lesley Fera * Ella Montgomery × Holly Marie Combs * Byron Montgomery × Chad Lowe * Pam Fields × Nia Peeples * Jessica DiLaurentis × Anne Marie DeLuise * Toby Cavanaugh × James Neate * Mona Vanderwaal × Janel Parrish * Jenna Marshal × Tammin Sursok * Maya St. Germain × Bianca Lawson * Ian Thomas × Carlo Marks * Melissa Hastings × Torrey DeVitto * Darren Wilden × Bryce Johnson * Ezra Fitz × Ian Harding * Lucas Gottesman × Brendan Robinson * Mike Montgomery × Cody Christian * Wren Kingston × Julian Morris * Caleb Rivers × Tyler Blackburn * Garrett Reynolds × Yani Gellman * Meredith Sorenson × Amanda Schull * Department Store Clerk × Stephen Park * Department Store Security × William Stewart * Reporter × Dale Wolfe * News Reporter × Sophie Lui * Minister × Michael Bean * Crime Scene Witness × Cameron K. Smith Muziek *Secret van '''The Pierces (openingslied van de serie) *Don't Trust Me van 30H!3 (als de vijf meiden op het slaapfeest zijn in de schuur van Spencer) *I Won't van Colbie Callait (als Aria Mike naar de lacrosse training brengt) *Beauty Queen van Ben's Brother (als Aria Ezra ontmoet in de bar) *Happiness van The Fray (als Aria en Ezra samen een gesprek hebben) *More of You van Mozella ''(als Aria en Ezra zoenen)'' *It Girl van Twirl (als Hanna en Mona aan het winkelen zijn) *Flaunt van Girls Love Shoes (Emily ontmoet Maya, terwijl zij in de buurt komt wonen) *When Love Goes Well van Michael Rossback (als Ella en Byron aan het praten zijn nadat ze net weer in hun huis wonen) *I Got Up van Overnight Lows (tijdens een flashback van Spencer, Alison en Hanna) *Suggestions van Orelia Has Orchestra (als het lichaam van Alison gevonden wordt) *Begin Again van Measure (als alle gasten aankomen op de begrafenis van Alison) *Hands of Time van Rachel Diggs (als de vier meiden tegelijk een bericht ontvangen van "A", kort nadat de begrafenis is afgelopen) Bronnen Alle liedjes zijn bij de titel doorgelinkt naar YouTube.